


End of a Day

by eorumverba



Series: fall au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “What happened?” fae gets up and presses a soft kiss to Gwiboon’s cheek, “cheek kissies help with headaches too. Oh!” Jonghyun jumps up and bounces away, comes back with a pretty blue and gold bath bomb that fae presses into Gwiboon’s hands.





	

Tae knows something is wrong when Gwiboon gets home later than usual. She kicks off her shoes and drapes her coat over the couch, takes out the tight ponytail her hair had been in and promptly wanders over to the couch and collapses down on it.  


“You okay?” they don’t move from their spot on the living room floor - they’re watching Jonghyun color from one of faer anti-stress coloring books. Jonghyun has been concentrating on this abstract design for a while now, coloring it delicate shades of light blues and greens and purples and reds and pinks, and it’s gorgeous. Every so often when Jonghyun looks up through faer bangs for words of praise, Tae will press kisses to faer cheeks and tell fae how good fae is and how pretty faer picture is.

Jonghyun is bent over faer picture now, earbuds in and fae probably hasn’t heard Gwiboon come through the door. Tae leaves fae be because they know how much Jonghyun hates when faer concentration is broken by someone or something else.

Gwiboon slowly shakes her head without opening her eyes, opens her mouth to speak but just sighs, “I have a headache. Today was…rough.”

“Hey-” Jinki’s greeting cuts off when he sees Gwiboon’s hand at her temple and he immediately disappears into the kitchen. He comes back minutes later with a cup of tea, sits next to Gwiboon and hands it to her. “It’s lemon ginger, I know you like that kind best.”

Tae pushes the glass coffee table closer so Gwiboon can put her cup down and Jonghyun looks up, face falling when fae sees Jinki and Tae crowding around Gwiboon. “What happened?” fae gets up and presses a soft kiss to Gwiboon’s cheek, “cheek kissies help with headaches too. Oh!” Jonghyun jumps up and bounces away, comes back with a pretty blue and gold bath bomb that fae presses into Gwiboon’s hands.

“Take a bath! It’s really good, and relaxing. Cheek kissies and baths are best for headaches, promise.”

“I couldn’t, really.”

The doorknob jiggles then and Min comes inside, mouth falling open a little when Min sees Min’s four partners crowded around each other on the couch. “Tae, Jinki, Jonghyunnie. Dinner with me. What are you hungry for, Gwiboon?”

Gwiboon just frowns and opens her mouth and Min cuts her off. “Go take your bath - Jonghyunnie, go with her? Jinki, can you do dessert with Jonghyunnie? Me and Tae can go to the store for dinner stuff.”

Jonghyun nods and tugs Gwiboon up, fae has a pout on faer face and fae doesn’t take no for a response, dragging Gwiboon away and upstairs. Min and Tae are already getting their jackets and Jinki plops himself down on the couch.

“We’re going to make brownies,” he says by way of explanation, and Tae snorts. They all know how Jonghyun gets when fae doesn’t get to help with dessert - especially brownies. When Jonghyun does come bouncing downstairs, fae has a giddy little grin on faer face and fae gives Jinki a thumbs up.

“Gwiboon’s taking a bath! And my bath bomb was really pretty!”

“I’m glad,” Jinki presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s head because he knows it’ll make Jonghyun even happier, “very proud of you. Wanna make brownies?”

Jonghyun gasps and frowns up at Jinki, arms crossed over faer chest. “I always want to make brownies.” fae sounds very offended and Jinki tries to hold back his laugh in favor of kissing each of Jonghyun’s cheeks and then faer pouty lips.

“Come on, Jonghyunnie. Let’s make brownies.”

“Okay!” Jonghyun chirps, allows Jinki to tug fae into the kitchen.

Just when they’re putting the brownies in the oven, Min and Tae come back with bags laden with food. Jonghyun sees them and rushes over to press kisses to their lips and Tae frowns.

“Did you lick the bowl?”

“No?” Jonghyun tries, but the lie fades into giggles when Tae nudges fae.

“You taste like chocolate, silly.”

“I’m not silly! What are you making?”

“[Dak galbi](http://www.trifood.com/dakgalbi.asp) and [maeuntang](http://www.trifood.com/maeuntang.asp).”

“Why so much spicy food?”

“I read somewhere that it’s good for headaches. Besides, Gwiboon loves dak galbi.”

“ _I_ don’t,” Jonghyun frowns, “you always make it too spicy for me.”

“That’s why I’m in charge of the dak galbi. Min’s doing the maeuntang.” Tae is already starting to pull out their ingredients and Jonghyun pouts as Min points fae and Jinki away from the kitchen.

“You two go relax, we’ll cook. Just remember to take the brownies from the oven, okay?”

Jonghyun could barely hear Min, because Jinki’s hugging fae from behind as he steers fae out of the kitchen, pressing his grin and whispered words of praise to faer neck.

Half an hour later and all five of them are seated around the kitchen table - Gwiboon looks much more relaxed now and they all wait for her to fill her plate with the spicy stirred fried chicken and take a delicate sip of spicy fish soup before they eat.

“No rice?” Gwiboon asks teasingly, and Tae whispers out a little _frick_.

“I forgot it in the rice cooker. Jonghyunnie, do you want to help me?”

“No,” Jonghyun says, looking up at Tae and trying to look cute as fae does it, “I’m hungry.”

“But it’s for Gwiboon,” Tae raises a brow, “but fine-”

“Fine!” Jonghyun jumps up and Tae follows fae to the kitchen, where fae is promptly boxed in against the refrigerator. Fae lets Tae kiss fae and faer arms come up to tangle in Tae’s hair.

“You’re really sweet, Jonghyunnie, so sweet and lovely.”

“And cute, right?”

“And very cute.” Tae leans in for another kiss, sucking on Jonghyun’s lower lip before they pull away.”

“What’s taking so long? Tae, if I go in there and you’re making out with Jonghyunnie-”

“I’m not, I’m not! We’re getting the rice!”

Jonghyun giggles, puts a finger to faer lips before leaning in to kiss Tae one more time before fae pulls away from Tae so they can bring five bowls of rice back into the dining room.

Min gives them both a suspicious look but when Jonghyun and Tae both give Min innocent grins, Min relaxes. “Hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“Say please?” Jonghyun holds Min’s bowl of rice just out of reach and Min rolls Min’s eyes, a grin flirting with Min’s lips.

“Please give me my rice, Jonghyunnie. Thank you.”

“Feel better, Gwiboonie,” Jonghyun says when fae gives her her bowl, and Gwiboon looks up at fae, at all of them, with a gentle smile on her lips.

“I already do.”  



End file.
